mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
School for Gifted Unicorns
.]] Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns is a school for unicorns located in Canterlot. It is first featured in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and it also appears in Amending Fences, the IDW comics and Gameloft's mobile game. It is notable for being the school that Twilight Sparkle attended as a filly. Development According to Lauren Faust on Twitter, Trixie attended the School for Gifted Unicorns; for Ted Anderson "had a line in an earlier version of the script in which Celestia greeted Trixie by name (”Welcome, Miss Lulamoon!”), but that was rejected by Hasbro, on the grounds that Trixie never went to the School for Gifted Unicorns." Depiction in the series In the season one episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Twilight Sparkle tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of how she received her cutie mark. She says that when she was a filly, her parents enrolled her in Princess Celestia's school to study magic. At the entrance exam, Twilight was tasked with hatching a dragon egg, but her magic got out of control when she was startled by Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. Princess Celestia witnessed Twilight's magical abilities and made Twilight her personal student. In the season three episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Professor Bill Neigh calculates the square root of 546 as 23.36664289109 in a Canterlot room which is not directly identified but which matches the room shown in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In the season five episode Amending Fences, Twilight Sparkle and her old Canterlot friends visit the school, and Twilight reminisces about her old science lab partner Moon Dancer. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Twilight gives a lecture at the school to a class of magic students. Depiction in the comics In , the School for Gifted Unicorns holds its annual Royal High Tea at Canterlot Castle. Numerous students, parents, and pony-teacher committee are seen in attendance. When one of the school's senior teachers, Professor Inkwell, begins to lose her peers' respect, Princess Celestia holds a meeting at the school to decide Inkwell's retirement. The committee is reminded of Inkwell's many contributions to the school, and Inkwell is allowed to stay on as a teacher. In , when Princess Luna takes over Celestia's duties for a day, she goes to a "Best Attendance" award presentation at the school—during which she falls asleep for four minutes. In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 mini-comic The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer passes her mid-term exam by using a growth spell on a potted plant, much to the amazement of her teachers and fellow students. In . Other depictions The Canterlot School for Unicorns is featured in Gameloft's mobile game and stated to be the home of Sunset Shimmer. Notable characters Students *Amethyst StarIn Amending Fences. *FloribundaIn . (formerly) *GustyIn . *Honey Sweet *Juniper BerryIn My Little Pony Annual 2013. *Lemon Hearts (formerly) *Lyra Heartstrings *Minuette (formerly) *Moon Dancer (formerly) *"Not-Trixie" (formerly) *Sea Swirl *Shining Lights (formerly) *Starsong *Sunburst (formerly) *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Twilight Sparkle (formerly) *TwinkleshineIn Enterplay's collectible card game. (formerly) Faculty *"Apple Polish"In The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *"Arpeggio" *Professor Bill NeighIn The Crystal Empire - Part 1. *Princess Celestia *Cherry Fizzy *"Crystal Clear" *Giddilee *Gingersnap *Professor Inkwell *Princess Luna *Professor Top Marks See also * Notes References Category:Educational institutions